


Just some advice

by NervouslyWaitingForLife



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervouslyWaitingForLife/pseuds/NervouslyWaitingForLife
Summary: When Yugi needs advice for handling his crush on his crush, he turns to someone no one else would talk to.Basically: I just wanted some Yugi and Mai talking and Mai helping Yugi with his crush.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Just some advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Yugi x Mai or whatever that ship name is (I looked for 5-10 minutes an I was scared by Cardshipping).
> 
> Also this is a 11:10pm idea and I just want my characters to be happy (and gay). And this is a slight modern au as everyone has phones okay? Good!
> 
> Kinda post dsod-ish I guess everyone is how they are in dsod but also atem is alive cuz.... fight me
> 
> Also yugi may be a bit ooc like a bit polite but eh, I had to figure out how these two bastards text so I did one like mine (yugi) and one like my friend (mai).

As the sun rose up in domino city so did Mai Kujaku, a well known name in the Duel Monsters community. She lived in an uptown apartment which had a modern design to it. As Kujaku sat up in her bed she immediately went and grabbed her phone, she was quite popular on social media though a lot of it came from her looks rather than her skills.

Just as Mai sat comfortably with her phone, Haruhi jumped up onto the bed. Haruhi was Mai's cat, after a while of living on her own she got tired of the emptiness so she did what a reasonable person did and impulsively bought a cat. Haru (Mai's nickname for the feline) was a Persian cat which is known for their long hair, said hair was a mix of different types of brown. Haru sat on the bottom of the king size bed and before long, fell asleep. Mai looked at Haruhi and wondered how the cat survived though basically sleeping before going back to her phone.

She unlocked it swiftly and went strait to the news app to know what havoc has happened during the hours of her rest. 

"Kaiba Corp launches new project which is out of this world, Literally"

Mai let out a small sigh, "this is what Kaiba desides to do with his money?" She whispered not to awake her cat, "I suppose it's the only place where he ego can fit" she added. She scrolled down to see the next story. 

"Duel Monster card designs censored again! Why are your favourite cards being censored in the US and Europe!"

Mai already knew that her favourite cards were censored completely, she found it sad that people couldn't see what made her cards beautiful. She scrolled down again

"Duel Monsters champion Yugi mutou has a twin! And he's better than you'd hope!"

Mai had to think for a couple of seconds before remembering that Atum or what ever his name was had come back around a month ago, she didn't really question it as she had seen weirder stuff with Yugi around. The entirety of Battle City has showen Kujaku that being around the kid would turn reality upside down.

Now that she was thinking about it, how was Yugi? She hadn't seen him for a while, Mai had last seen Yugi when she saw Atum come back, though he was happy he seemed nervous about something.

Mai decided to turn off her news app and look to see if she had missed any messages or mail. Mai often got mail for modeling jobs or new tournaments and messages from her friends. As she looked she saw no new mail which was a shame as no new tournaments had happened in a while, except for Pegasus' death trap called "Duelist Kingdom" as well as whatever "Battle City" was ever supposed to be. Though Mai was happy to see that someone had messaged her.

As Mai opened up her app. She saw that the person that had sent her a text was Yugi, the Duelist double checked that it was Yugi, which it was. 'This is strange...' mai thought, her and Yugi really didn't text often it was mainly her or Yugi either wishing each other a happy birthday or checking to see if they're okay. Kujaku decided to see what Yugi had texted her.

"Hey Mai, sorry that this is really out of the blue. But do you thing you can meet up with me? I need advice on something and you're the only person that I can think of that can help." - 9:47

The Blond stared at the message, she knew that her advice normally wasn't the best though it was better than Kaiba's. Mai thought about her day plan, she has nothing going on today so she could meet up. Her fingers went strait to replying to Yuugi's message.

"Sure I can meet up when and where do you wanna meet up?" - 10:04

Before she knew it she got a reply, how important was this advice? 

"Thank you for agreeing, how about the Burger World on Reversi Street at 11:00?" - 10:05

Reversi street was in downtown domino though in a less popular location, though that was more due to an incident where a convict escaped and held people there as hostage and the convict somehow caught on fire. Kujaku knew that the number 37 bus was the quickest way to get there and the walk to the stop wasn't that far.

"Okay I'll meet you there" - 10:06 

"Thanks again Mai." - 10:06 

Mai put her phone by her bed and began to get ready to go out and help yugi out in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you want you can go and stalk me on Tumblr @NervouslyWaitingForLife I post ygo memes there.
> 
> I was originally going to do this with the next chapter... but I wrote this originally a month ago and I've just added some on and fixed the writing. So it's either you get it in a few more parts or you're waiting til september. (I am really sorry it's short, I want to add on to it but I'm just.... not in the mood to write (but the next chapter will be longer I swear))
> 
> (This may or may not have to do with the fact that I've not posted anything since february. I have a lot of ideas that I do want to write and share but there's a problem with that "write" problem, I'm lazy :D)
> 
> Her cat is called Haruhi as her Japanese vo is called Haruhi Terada and I chose the Persian breed as it's quite popular in Japan. Also if you got what the Atum and Reversi was referring to, you have the same interests as me. Egyptian mythology and Games.


End file.
